


Mattina

by total_black_0



Series: HotShot - Metamoro [7]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, Italian music RPF
Genre: (non è vero ma almeno ho una scusa), Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sweet/Hot, Why Did I Write This?, bottom!Fabrizio, morning smut, soft smut, top!Ermal
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/total_black_0/pseuds/total_black_0
Summary: Sono tornata, con una OneShot: nonostante mi piaccia scrivere anche cose più lunghe, le OS sono ciò che meglio mi si addice e ne sentivo un po' la mancanza.Cosa dire su questa? Niente, se non che avevo tanta voglia di scrivere qualcosa di dolce e leggero.Oggi mi sento anche molto sintetica, per cui mi limito a questo.Buona serata e a presto!(i commenti sono sempre ben accetti)PS. Non revisionata nè riletta, eventuali errori saranno corretti al più presto!





	Mattina

I primi raggi di sole di una mattina milanese si fanno timidamente spazio fra le fessure della tapparella mezza abbassata ed entrando nella stanza accarezzano dolcemente il viso di Ermal, il quale si lascia cullare per qualche istante da quel gradito tepore che si è aggiunto a quello ancora più gradito del corpo di Fabrizio che aderisce al suo.  
Avere Fabrizio a Milano è una rarità, sono infatti molte di più le volte in cui è Ermal ad andare a Roma che non il contrario, ma le poche volte che accade sopportare il grigiore della città lombarda è molto più facile per l’albanese.  
Non che Milano non gli piaccia, ma non la sente sua e questo gliela fa apparire grigia. Fabrizio invece porta una sferzata di colore che fa apprezzare ad Ermal tutte le bellezze di quella città che l’ha accolto e con il moro al suo fianco la riesce quasi a considerare _casa_.  
Non importa che Fabrizio sia lì per motivi di lavoro e non di piacere, l’importante è che si trovi lì con lui.

Uno sbuffo lascia le sue labbra quando, lanciando uno sguardo verso la sveglia che si trova sul comodino, si rende conto di che ore siano.  
Fra pochi minuti infatti la sveglia suonerà e saranno costretti ad alzarsi, loro malgrado, dal letto per prepararsi all’intervista che hanno in programma.  
E ad Ermal dispiace, non tanto perché non gli sarebbe affatto dispiaciuto restarsene a letto con il suo compagno, ma perché sarà costretto a “discutere” con Fabrizio che, ancora esausto dal viaggio del giorno prima e dalle poche ore di sonno, non avrà alcuna voglia di alzarsi e farà e i capricci come un bambino che non vuole andare a scuola.

Il fastidioso suono della sveglia fa capire all’albanese che il momento è arrivato: si solleva appena, poggiando la schiena alla testiera, e dolcemente inizia a scuotere il moro.  
«Amore, dobbiamo alzarci» sussurra all’orecchio del compagno, continuando a scuoterlo, ma questo non ha alcuna intenzione di dargli ascolto e risponde con versi contrariati.  
«Mh, te prego. Altri cinque minuti, per favore» biascica di rimando il moro, con la voce più roca del solito, tipica di chi si è appena svegliato, avvolgendo le sue membra intorno al corpo di Ermal e poggiando la testa sul suo petto.  
Il riccio non può che sorridere a quella richiesta: il moro certe volte gli sembra davvero un bambino e questo suo lato un po’ infantile Ermal lo trova di una tenerezza estrema.

«Amore se non ci alziamo faremo tardi, lo sai che odio essere in ritardo» il riccio cerca di convincerlo ad alzarsi, anche se sa che la battaglia è praticamente persa in partenza.  
«Nun preferiresti resta’ a letto co’ me?» risponde il romano, mentre con una mano inizia ad accarezzare dolcemente il torace del compagno.  
Ed ecco che Fabrizio da dolce bambino si trasforma in cucciolo: quando fa così, agli occhi di Ermal sembra proprio un cucciolo, anzi un cucciolo bastardo. Un cucciolo bastardo che ha pisciato per tutta casa e ha distrutto i cuscini del divano e tu lo sai, oh eccome se lo sai che dovresti sgridarlo, ma poi ti guarda con quei bellissimi occhioni color nocciola e tutti i buoni propositi educativi vanno beatamente a farsi fottere.

«Oh, ma andiamo… per favore Fabri alzati, faremo tremendamente tardi» obietta Ermal cercando di apparire impassibile davanti al compagno, il quale ha iniziato ad accarezzarlo con meno dolcezza e più malizia, ma la sua voce, che mal nasconde una vaga sfumatura di eccitazione, lo tradisce.  
E questa sfumatura non passa di certo inosservata a Fabrizio che, sollevandosi appena, poggia le sue labbra sul collo del compagno, tempestandolo di baci umidi.  
«L’intervista nun inizierà senza de noi, se inventamo ‘na scusa e apposto» replica il moro strusciando la fronte contro la spalla del riccio, che è quasi sul punto di cedere a quelle gradite ma inopportune, almeno in quel momento, attenzioni a lui riservate.  
Ermal scuote la testa, poggiando le labbra fra i capelli costantemente spettinati di Fabrizio, e sorride a quella risposta tanto stupida quanto vera: l’intervista è per loro, non inizierà senza di loro e possono inventarsi una scusa per il loro ritardo.  
«Fabri, restare a letto a farci le coccole non è una scusa valida. Tu che faresti se i tuoi figli facessero una scenata del genere ogni volta che li svegli per andare a scuola?»

Un grugnito contrariato, l’ennesimo da quando hanno iniziato quella surreale conversazione, è la risposta del moro, seguito da una risposta vera e propria: «Tanto pe’ comincia’, resta’ a letto a farci le coccole è un’ _ottima_ scusa pe’ arriva’ tardi. Secondo, Libero e Anita so’ bambini, io no»  
«Sicuro Fabri? Quando fai così mi sembri proprio un bambino - lo punzecchia Ermal, cercando di farlo innervosire giusto un po’ - Anzi, ti dirò di più, non ho mai visto Libero e Anita fare tutte queste storie per alzarsi la mattina»  
Fabrizio sbuffa sorridendo: «Oh e ‘na volta so’ vecchio e ‘na volta so’ un ragazzino, decidite! - dice mentre alza la testa, guardando per la prima volta da quando si è svegliato il viso del compagno - _oddio_ …» mormora alla fine, fissando i suoi occhi in quelli del riccio, mentre con una mano gli accarezza una guancia.

Ermal lo guarda confuso: «Cosa? Che succede?»  
«Nulla - risponde Fabrizio con un tono più basso del normale e un sorriso dolce stampato sulla faccia - solo che… sei bellissimo di prima mattina»  
Il riccio arrossisce appena, nonostante il moro glielo ripeta continuamente non è ancora abituato a sentirsi dire quanto è bello, soprattutto quando Fabrizio glielo dice così, dal nulla: «Ah sì? Io sarei bello? Ho delle occhiaie da far paura e i capelli… beh si commentano da soli»  
Fabrizio allora si alza il tanto che basta per premere le sue labbra contro quelle del compagno: «Io _amo_ le tue “occhiaie da far paura” e pe’ quanto riguarda i capelli tuoi la colpa è mia, la prossima volta li tirerò di meno»  
Ermal sorride e arrossisce ancora, come se si fosse appena ricordato _perché_ i suoi capelli sono ridotti un disastro: «Oddio no, ritiro tutto. Puoi farci tutto quello che vuoi, tanto lo sai, sei l’unico a cui permetto di toccarli»

Il romano non se lo fa ripetere due volte: si solleva del tutto e rotola sopra il compagno, sedendosi sul suo grembo, mentre intreccia le dita fra i suoi ricci e con le labbra traccia una lunga scia di baci, dalla mandibola al collo, fermandosi poi sulle clavicole e ritornando su, fino a fare incontrare di nuovo le loro labbra.  
Le loro crescenti erezioni si scontrano ed entrambi gemono a quel contatto quasi inaspettato.  
Ermal passa le sue mani sull’intera lunghezza della schiena del moro, per poi avvolgerle intorno alle sue natiche, mentre Fabrizio dal canto suo si stringe sempre più al corpo del riccio, senza mai smettere di baciarlo.

«Bizio…» mormora Ermal e il moro _sa_ perfettamente cosa significhi quel nomignolo detto in una circostanza del genere. Ma non gli basta, vuole sentirselo dire.  
«Dimmi Ermal» lo incita a continuare la frase lasciata in sospeso, fingendo di non aver capito dove l’albanese voglia andare a parare.  
«Bizio ti voglio, voglio fare l'amore con te» dice infine il riccio, non senza una punta di imbarazzo e infatti evita accuratamente di guardare il compagno negli occhi mentre pronuncia queste parole. Gli succede sempre, non importa quante volte l’abbiano fatto o quante volte dalle loro bocche sono uscite frasi ben peggiori e più _sporche_ , ogni volta che si tratta di chiedergli esplicitamente di fare l’amore non riesce a non sentirsi così, come se stesse chiedendo una cosa proibita.  
E Fabrizio lo sa bene, ma adora provocarlo in questo modo e vedere le sue guance che si colorano appena di rosa.

«Sì? Me voi? - chiede il moro, punzecchiandolo ancora un po’ - pure io vorrei fa' l'amore co' te, ma credevo fossimo in ritardo, o me ricordo male? Non vorrai mica fa’ tardi…»  
«No amore, non puoi stuzzicarmi in questo modo e poi lasciarmi così. Non è leale, lo sai» risponde Ermal mentre una delle sue mani abbandona la natica di Fabrizio e si impegna nel cercare fra le coperte il flacone di lubrificante che la sera prima, presi dalla passione e dalla voglia di ricoprirsi dopo tanto tempo lontani, hanno abbandonato chissà dove.  
Nel frattempo il moro, fino a quel momento impegnato a tracciare con le punte delle dita percorsi immaginari sul petto del riccio, porta le sue mani fra le gambe del compagno, iniziando ad accarezzare piano, _troppo piano_ , il suo membro, sentendolo indurirsi ad ogni tocco.

«A-amore, fermati ti prego… - mormora appena l’albanese, perfettamente consapevole di non essere in grado di trattenersi ancora a lungo, non se Fabrizio non la smette con quel meraviglioso lavoro che sta facendo con le mani - Perché non ti prepari per me invece?»  
Il romano rimane in completo silenzio, mentre rivolge al compagno lo sguardo più sensuale che Ermal gli abbia mai visto fare prima di ricoprire le sue dita tatuate di lubrificante e portarle verso la sua fessura.  
L’albanese posiziona le mani sui fianchi del moro, stringendoli appena, e si perde ad osservare lo spettacolo più erotico che gli si sia mai parato davanti agli occhi: Fabrizio che si penetra piano con le sue stesse dita, mentre il suo volto si dipinge contemporaneamente di milioni di espressioni diverse (dal lieve dolore dovuto all’intrusione al piacere quando la ricerca della sua prostata va a buon fine)… beh, Ermal ne è convinto, è una delle cose più eccitanti a cui si possa assistere.

Il moro, soddisfatto della sua preparazione e impaziente di sentire il compagno dentro di sé, si cala sull’erezione del riccio, strappando un forte gemito di sollievo ad entrambi.  
Quando il suo sedere tocca il pube dell’altro, Fabrizio poggia la fronte contro la spalla del compagno e inizia a ondeggiare piano i fianchi, cercando di adattarsi a quell’intrusione, cosa che accade piuttosto rapidamente, in fondo l’ultima volta che l'ha accolto è stata solo poche ore prima.  
«Amore, posso muovermi?» chiede piano l’albanese, impaziente di fare suo Fabrizio in ogni modo possibile, e il romano risponde annuendo: non ha la lucidità necessaria per parlare, sentire Ermal che lo riempie è ogni volta un’esperienza travolgente.  
Il riccio allora inizia a spingersi piano nel corpo dell’altro, afferrandolo saldamente per le cosce e gemendo il suo nome ad ogni spinta.

Fabrizio circonda con le braccia il collo del compagno, in modo da potersi sollevare agevolmente e far sì che ogni spinta urti duramente la sua prostata: a quel punto emerge dal nascondiglio dove aveva sepolto il viso e getta la testa all’indietro, sopraffatto dal piacere che prova.  
Tanti piccoli “Ermal” e “ti prego, ancora lì” sussurrati in preda al godimento più estremo sono gli unici versi che escono dalla bocca del romano e l’albanese ne è ipnotizzato.  
Il corpo di Fabrizio, muscoloso e contratto per lo sforzo, le sue dita tatuate che gli stringono i capelli della nuca, il suo membro congestionato e pronto ad esplodere, oltre ovviamente alle espressioni più pornografiche che abbia mai visto, quasi obbligano Ermal a stabilire un ritmo frenetico.  
Per stamattina ha visto e sentito abbastanza, non può sopportare tutto questo ancora a lungo.

O forse si sbaglia, perché l’istante dopo Fabrizio stringe una mano sul suo stesso membro, pompandolo a ritmo con le spinte del riccio, il quale a questo punto è davvero al limite.  
« _Oddio_ Fabri, stai per venire vero? Lo so che stai per venire, lo sento… Che aspetti allora? Vieni su di me, so che lo vuoi anche tu»  
Ed eccola, una delle mille contraddizioni di Ermal, lo stesso Ermal che poco prima si sentiva in imbarazzo nel chiedere al compagno il permesso di fare l’amore e che adesso, mentre il suo pene è sepolto nelle profondità del compagno, non prova alcuna vergogna mentre gli chiede di essere _marchiato_ con il suo seme.

Quella richiesta è sufficiente al romano, insieme ad altre poche spinte mirate contro la sua prostata, per spingersi oltre il limite: il suo seme bollente schizza sul petto di Ermal, esaudendo il suo desiderio e portandolo istantaneamente al massimo piacere.  
«Fabri amore, ti prego… cavalcami più veloce. _Sì amore, proprio così._ Oddio sto per… amore sto venendo» il riccio stringe forte le mani intorno ai fianchi di Fabrizio, tenendolo ben fermo mentre lo riempie con il suo sperma.

Fabrizio appena percepisce l’orgasmo dell’albanese, sempre tenendolo stretto dentro di sé, si lascia cadere sul suo petto, mentre questo gli passa una mano fra i capelli.  
«Cazzo Ermal, m’hai fatto… nun lo so manco io che m’hai fatto. Cazzo uno degli orgasmi migliori della mia vita» dice il moro una volta recuperato abbastanza fiato da poter parlare.  
Ed Ermal, sotto di lui, non può che concordare: «Si Fabri, non posso darti torto. Quando mi cavalchi così mi fai vedere le stelle» risponde mentre lecca via il sudore dal collo del compagno, soffermandosi qualche secondo sul suo pomo d’Adamo.

Restano così per qualche altro minuto, abbracciati a godersi l’intorpidimento dell’orgasmo, poi Fabrizio si solleva e il suo sguardo viene catturato dalla sveglia sul comodino, di cui entrambi si erano completamente dimenticati.  
«Oh cazzo Ermal, stavolta me sa proprio che nun ce la fanno passa’ liscia»  
Ed Ermal comprende all’istante a cosa si riferisce il moro, quindi si libera immediatamente dal peso del compagno e si alza in piedi: «Fabri, muoviti! Vado a farmi una doccia, te intanto trovati qualcosa da mettere nel mio armadio»  
«E se invece me facessi la doccia co’ te? Tanto se la dovemo fa’ tutti e due, così famo prima» lo punzecchia il romano.  
«No Fabrizio, non ci pensare proprio» gli risponde Ermal prima di sparire in bagno, lasciandolo da solo sul letto. È il suo nome detto per intero che fa desistere il moro da qualunque altro tentativo di scherzo o seduzione. Non lo pronuncia mai per intero, se non quando non ha alcuna voglia di scherzare.

L’istante dopo però la testa riccioluta e sorridente dell’albanese riappare dalla porta del bagno: «Dai muoviti, però dobbiamo fare in fretta… - dice mentre tende una mano verso il compagno, invitandolo a raggiungerlo - e mani a posto, altrimenti poi la predica di Paolo te la sorbisci tu.»

**Author's Note:**

> Sono tornata, con una OneShot: nonostante mi piaccia scrivere anche cose più lunghe, le OS sono ciò che meglio mi si addice e ne sentivo un po' la mancanza.  
> Cosa dire su questa? Niente, se non che avevo tanta voglia di scrivere qualcosa di dolce e leggero.  
> Oggi mi sento anche molto sintetica, per cui mi limito a questo.
> 
> Buona serata e a presto!
> 
> (i commenti sono sempre ben accetti)
> 
> PS. Non revisionata nè riletta, eventuali errori saranno corretti al più presto!


End file.
